The Quiz
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: What happens when a crazy authoress gives a quiz on herself to several Anime characters? read to find out, and be warned... the questions and answers... may shock you...


Me: Ha ha!

Tara: Oh god what are you going to do to the poor anime people this time?

Me: Give them the quiz…

Tara: the one on you?

Me: Yup…

The Authoress Quiz

Edward Elric, Yoh Asakura, Syoran, Yusake Uramashi, Hitomi Kanzaki, Kyo Takamine, Ash Ketchem, Yugi Mouto, Jimmy Kudo, Shuugo, Naruto Uzumaki, and Allen Walker were in a classroom. A crazed fanfiction Authoress had forced them to come… and now… she was making them take a quiz, on her.

"This is bullshit…" Yusake muttered as a test was passed to everyone.

"How the hell are we supposed to know all about you?" Kyo asked as he took out a pen.

The warped crazy authoress smiled. "Use your imagination… and good luck…" the Authoress said and she sat in a teacher's desk smiling at the characters.

"And I thought Anna's training was hard!" Yoh moaned as he tapped his pencil on the table top.

The authoress smiled gleefully at the stressing Anime characters.

"Excuse me, Miss. Authoress… but what's the point of this?" Hitomi asked and the authoress smiled evilly at the main character from Escaflowne.

"That, Hitomi, is none of your business…" The authoress said sounding like Kimbly the crazy arsonist from Fullmetal Alchemist. She whistled a song called "Ride on shooting star" as she got out of her desk and looked around.

Edward Elric let out a laugh. And the authoress looks at him.

"Yes Ed? Have you found something funny about my test?" she asked in the tone Anna from Shaman king would use. The tiny Alchemist just smiled and showed his answer sheet when the Authoress was close to him. She smiled. "Perfect score Ed, Nice job!" The authoress said flashing Edward a smile. Naruto let out a scream of frustration.

"THIS IS LIKE TELLING INO SHE NEEDS TO BE SHOT WITH A TRANQUILIZER DART!" Naruto yelled and the Authoress laughed at the dumb ninja.

Allen scratched his head and a small gold ball thing fluttered around then settled in his snow white hair. Allen smiled and marked an answer nodding slightly so that the ball thing squeaked and took flight (It has no mouth… how does Timcampi squeak?).

"Allen, if you're using Timcampi to get answers I'm going to confiscate it… (O.o… who knows if Timcampi's a guy or girl? Or is it an It?)" The Authoress said and the thing known as Timcampi came to the Authoress and landed on her shoulder to prove Allen wasn't cheating. Allen then Motioned the Authoress to come over, the Authoress announced Allen had also gotten a perfect score. One by one the others gathered the guts to hand in their answers… most of them, didn't do very well… but what were the questions? Here they are and see if you can get the answers:

The Authoress's real name is:

Kate

Keri

Reanna

Kristen

The authoress can be seen doing WHAT in real life:

playing gutar

reading manga

drawing her own OEL manga

all of the above

her favorite characters are:

Ed from FMA, Allen from D.G-M

Yoh from S.K., Hitome from E.F.

Chrono from C.C., Zatch from Z.B.

All…

the authoress loves to:

Make things up

Harass anime characters

Pick her nose

Fall asleep with a sharpie stuck half way up her nose

the authoress reads her work over again, what happens when she reads "Caught in the Act"?

nothing

she turns in to a devil

she curses her classmates

she has to cover her face to keep from laughing louder than she had been while writing

none of the above that's for sure

The authoress hates some things, on whats her main pet peeve?

people saying that she only likes greenday because they sold out

no reviews on her master piece "The Price of Life"

the fact her friend Tara gives her ideas that are so retarded people love them

when her brain dies

All but D

the authoress adores which two Manga-Ka:

CLAMP and Masashi Kishimoto

Hiromu Arakawa and Daisuke Moriyama

Whoever made Inu-yasha and Yu-Gi-Oh

The creators of Pokémon and Digimon

tie with Answers A and B

the authoress likes who the most in the show: "Naruto"

Sasuke Uchiha

Hatake Kakashi

Uzumaki Naruto

The Hokage

the authoress of this fic is crazy, on a scail of one to ten, how much trouble is "Moddy" in in the fic: Teen Trouble Reversed?

5

3

8

the authoress would have said "I would say 15 but I'm too lazy to kick your ass"

what happened to her alarm clock?

She broke it

She accidentally spilled apple juice on it

Her rat ate it's wiring

Her friend Tara sat on it

Think you've got the answers? Here they are:

1. A

2. D

3. A

4. B

5. D

6. E

7. E

8. B

9. D

10. B

so you wanna know who got what?

Ed: 100

Allen: 100

Yoh: 80 (He missed 9 and 10)

Urameshi: Disqualified for trying to get Allen to tell him answers

Hitomi: 60 ( She missed 2, 4, 6, and 8)

Naruto: 90 (He missed question 1)

Kyo: 0 (All wrong AND HE'S A GENIUS!)

Syoran: 10 (He got all but 7 wrong)

Ash: 90 (Missed question 10)

Yugi: 20 (he missed all but 10 and 1)

Jimmy: 100 (Great sleuthing!)

Shuugo??? Handed in his test blank…

How did you reviewers do? Review me with your answers… and NO CHEATING DANGCRABIT!

Have fun!

Reanna-Kris-Katelyn

P.s. please don't get mad at me for having Ed and Allen win… I happen to like them too much… **Walks off playing "Another one bites the dust" on guitar, THANK YOU MOM!**

Tara: I never sat on your alarmclock…

Me: I know… it's an interesting answer though… **Dashes off to have mom take the quiz**

Tara: AHO!


End file.
